


Moonlight Music Video: Monster [Fanvid]

by RydiaXizos



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Moonlight (2007), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydiaXizos/pseuds/RydiaXizos
Summary: Where does the man end and the monster begin?





	Moonlight Music Video: Monster [Fanvid]

Artist: Imagine Dragons 

Song: Monster 

Year: 2013

Label: KIDinaKORNER / Interscope

Show: Moonlight (2007) 

Owner: Warner Brothers

In order to fit some of the lyrics, I’ve taken some scenes out of context so you shouldn’t judge the series by this video alone. 

Made by a fan, this video falls under the fair use clause. No money was made nor did the content owners lose any. Entertainment purposes only.


End file.
